


I don’t know

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Nina confronts Benny after he gets mad at her at the club
Relationships: Benny/Nina Rosario
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I don’t know

“What the fuck was that shit you just pulled with me?”Nina asked him 

Nina tried giving him some time to cool down after he dismissed her at the club 

Yet when Benny reached out to her when the blackout happened that was another story 

“You know exactly what it’s about”Benny was not amused 

“Enlighten me won’t you?”Nina crosses her arms

“You could have stopped your dad from doing what he did”Benny reasoned 

“So this is all supposed to be my fault?”Nina was in disbelief 

“I had no idea he was even going to lay anyone off”Nina replies 

“So I’m anyone now?”Benny rolled his eyes 

“I didn’t mean it that way”Nina says to him 

“He’s always been out to get me”Benny snapped at her 

“You know how my dad is”Nina reminded him 

“He’s so strict and overprotective of you”Benny complained 

“Don’t you think I know that?”Nina scoffed 

“This isn’t funny”Benny told her 

“You’re not the one living with my dad”Nina answered 

“Your dad just laid me off”Benny angrily muttered eyes darkening 

“I don’t know what you want me to say Benny”Nina says to him 

“My point is I have no real job now”Benny said to her 

“I don’t blame you for being pissed about that”Nina was sympathetic to him 

“I really don’t know what I’ll do from now on”Benny felt lost now 

Benny was fired by his boss 

Things were more complicated since said boss was Nina’s headstrong stubborn father Kevin 

Mr.Rosario was someone he looked up to and he felt disappointed by him doing this to him 

All because Benny was dating Nina


End file.
